Advertisers purchase advertisement space or spots in television programs that are recorded on digital video recorders (DVRs). The television broadcast stations make up a schedule of advertisements and the programs in which the advertisements are to appear. The playback often occurs at a later date, making an advertisement previously recorded with the content, out of date.